Starfox: Студент по обмену
by Tom Winkler
Summary: После ошибочного нападения корнерианской армии на одну из колоний людей, земное правительство планирует месть. Один из тайных агентов послан прямо в логово врага, на Корнерию, под видом безобидной программы по обмену студентами (Translation of XXsanitariumXX's fanfic)


**Я не являюсь автором этого фанфика, фанфик принадлежит юзеру XxSanitariumxX. Перевод на русский by ThomasvonWinkler(Я) и Александр Белов. Больше глав ищите на furtails . ru**

Глава 1

Это был, пожалуй, самый ужасный день в жизни молодого человека. Все перешёптываясь смотрели на пришельца, который шёл по школьным коридорам.  
Когда парень проходил мимо компании кошачьих, он слышал их шёпот так, словно они говорили обычным тоном.  
- Это он, или нет?  
- Конечно это он!  
- Он выглядит так странно... но не плохо.  
- Ты шлюха! Разве не знаешь, у людей куча болезней и…  
- Я имела в виду его одежду, - оправдывалась кошка.  
- Ну да, конечно. - Съязвил собеседник.  
"Да не смотрите вы все на меня"- Злился про себя человек, бредя по коридору корнерианской школы. Чувствуя на себе сотни взглядов, он уже был готов защититься или бежать от нападения. Он жил на Корнерии более двух недель, но всё это время скрывался в доме предоставленным правительством Корнерии. Так же правительство обеспечивало его одеждой, едой, и большой суммой денег на случай, если парень захочет погулять по городу, чего он категорически не делал.  
Человек был одет, в чёрную футболку с синим логотипом Корнерии, чёрные брюки, чёрные ботинки и завершал картину кожаный ошейник на его шее. Его белые волосы были хорошо подстрижены и аккуратно зачёсаны назад. Белый цвет волос был для него естественным из-за некоторых генетических изменений в ходе длительного перелёта.  
Для человека легко было отличить пол у корнерианцев, их тела были в точности такие же, как и у людей, только покрытые шерстью, чешуёй, или перьями. Их ноги так же выглядели по-разному, в зависимости от вида. У птиц более тонкие ноги практически лишены шерсти или перьев, у млекопитающих соответственно наоборот. Эти же правила касались хвостов, морд и прочего.  
- А где его хвост?- Снова донеслись до человека шепотки за спиной.  
- Идиот, люди не имеют хвостов.  
- А где тогда у него уши?  
-Очевидно, эти штуки по сторонам его головы. "Молодцы. Хотя бы с ушами разобрались.» - раздражённо прокомментировал он.  
- Приехали. Вот и мой класс".  
Как только человек открыл дверь, во всём кабинете повисла мёртвая тишина.  
"Сохраняй спокойствие, они не собираются на тебя нападать. Просто сохраняй спокойствие".  
-Привет, ты к нам? - Немного нервно спросил у него пожилой ласка, который, по всей видимости являлся учителем. Человек посмотрел на ласку и молча кивнул.  
-Гм, хорошо. Ты человек по обмену студентами?  
"Нет, я марсианин, мы не причиним вам вреда... осёл".- Подумал человек, но не став озвучивать свои мысли, просто кивнул.  
- Что ж, сядь куда-нибудь.  
"Черт побери! Теперь я должен ходить как идиот, и искать куда сесть?"- Чтоб не ходить туда-сюда в поиске лучшего места, парень просто устроился на свободном месте поближе к двери, на всякий случай, если придется убежать.  
Никто не смотрел на него прямо, но класс снова наполнился тихим перешёптыванием.  
- Этот парень причудливый.  
- Заткнись Джейк, он может слышать нас!  
- Этими ушами? Сомневаюсь, что он сейчас меня слышит.- Золотисто-желтый Лабрадор сказал это чуть громче и когда человек не ответил, клык довольно уставился на собеседника - Видишь? Глухой как старая черепаха.  
"Я тебя слышу, тупица"- Мысленно огрызнулся человек.  
Все больше и больше народу уводя взгляды, начали перешептываться о нем, и уже через 5 минут обложили его со всех сторон, образовав полукруг из опустевших парт вокруг его места.  
- Подойди и сделай это!  
- Ага, нет, ты иди! "Просто отправьте кого-нибудь и покончим с этим!" - Подумал человек.  
- Посмотрите на его глаза! Они серые как... облака.  
- И посмотрите, как вокруг все расселись, это так причудливо.  
"Я мог бы просто ударить тебя в глаз"- С горечью подумал человек, когда обсуждение его персоны наконец добралось до цвета его глаз.  
- Серьезно, подойди и спроси, как его зовут!  
- Ни в коем случае, я не буду делать этого.  
- Ну и трусы, я спрошу! - Наконец вызвался кто-то за его спиной.  
"Наконец то ..." - Подумал человек при виде оранжевого волка, который было собрался подойти к нему, но сел за ближайшую парту из-за звонка.  
Старый ласка, явно сильно нервничая, предстал перед классом. Нервничал он явно из-за странного нового лица, которое будет учиться весь год.  
- Гм ... доброе утро класс, меня зовут г-н Маккензи, и я буду вашим учителем физики.- Сказал ласка несколько нервно.  
"Он наверное нервничал, потому что не переставал смотреть на меня. Серьезно! Отвернись!"  
-Теперь я хотел бы познакомиться с каждым в вашем классе.  
"О Боже, нет!"  
- Теперь давайте посмотрим ... Почему бы нам не познакомиться с нашим студентом по обмену в первую очередь?- Г-н Маккензи сказал на человека, заставляя всех снова скрестить взгляды на его скромной персоне.  
"Ублюдок!"- Человек встал и вышел к доске, повернувшись к классу. Он мог буквально чувствовать глаза каждого корнерианца прожигающего в нем дыру глазами. Когда он добрался до передней части класса, то сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем начать.  
- Меня зовут Фокс МакКлауд, я из колонии планеты Земля в секторе Райне. Это довольно далеко.  
Весь класс снова начал дружно шептаться и одна храбрая лисица подняла руку.  
- Я извиняюсь, ты сказал, тебя зовут Фокс МакКлауд?- Переспросила каштановая лисица.  
- Ага- Подтвердил человек.  
- Ты шутишь, да?  
"Нет, я не шучу, дура!"- Подумал человек, прежде чем просить.  
- Нет, а что не так?  
- Ничего, просто... ничего... ну... не бери в голову. - Стушевалась лисица.  
- Просто в школе уже есть Фокс МакКлауд. - Сказала рысь, сидевшая рядом с лисицей. Её шерсть была светло-коричневого цвета с черными крапинками, а глаза ярко-голубыми.  
- Это проблема... но ничего, просто зовите меня... Реликс.- Ответил человек, после чего услышал чей-то выкрик из глубины класса:  
- Реликс? Какое глупой имя.  
- Это было имя моего отца, прежде чем он был убит корнерианскими солдатами.- Мрачно огрызнулся человек, после чего весь класс замер отвесив рты.  
-...Эй, чувак, я... извини!- Обезьян явно перепугался, увидев в глазах человека вспышку гнева и ненависти. Все в классе волновались, думая, что человек собирался убить обезьяну, что имела неосторожность подать голос с задней части комнаты. Прошло почти с полминуты, после чего человек ответил.  
- Извинения приняты.- Уже спокойно сказал Реликс, после посмотрев на учителя, - Могу ли я сесть?  
-Гм... да.- Ответил г-н Маккензи, его морда была слегка вытянута, но всё же тот старался не выдавать волнения.  
"Это научит его держать язык за зубами..."- Прокомментировал в мыслях парень, вернувшись на свое место. Когда же он уселся за стол, г-н Маккензи перешел к следующему ученику.  
- Ну, у нас никаких добровольцев, чтобы представиться?  
В комнате было устрашающе тихо, все ждали, что человек сменит милость на гнев, в любую секунду. Но молчание не было долгим, учитель наконец вызвал следующего ученика.

-Мия, можешь идти представиться.  
Мия вздохнула и стала перед всем классом.  
- Привет всем, зовут Мию Серафим. Мне шестнадцать лет, я только что переехала сюда из Макбет с мамой и папой. Так же я люблю техно, и мечтаю покататься на лошади...  
"Подожди, лошади? О чем она говорит?"- Размышлял человек. Рысь тем временем закончила свой рассказ.  
- ...еще я люблю шестой период.  
- Интересно, а что это значит?- Поинтересовался Реликс, после чего один парень дал ему краткое объяснение.  
"О, Боже просто убейте меня прямо сейчас!"


End file.
